TMNT The Last Airbender
by Pokemonfan797
Summary: the ninja turtles find themselves transported to another universe after one of Leatherhead and Donatello's latest experiment fails sending them, and all of their friends there as well, but the Shredder also arrives and joins FireLord Ozai. Tiger Claw and Zuko form a strong friendship and Rocksteady struggles as he pretends to be the avatar due to his new airbending abilities.
1. The Boy In The Iceberg

TMNT The Last Airbender

_**"Water, Earth, Fire , Air my grandmother used to tell me stories of the old days a time of peace when the Avatar kept balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads but that all changed one day when the fire nation attacked. Only the Avatar mastered all four elements only he could stop the ruthless firebenders but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years have passed and the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the war. Two years ago my father and the men of my tribe journeyed to the earth kingdom to help fight against the fire nation leaving me and my brother to look after our tribe. Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads and that the cycle is broken but I haven't lost hope I still believe that somehow the Avatar will return to save the world.**_

Our story opens on the southern water tribe, where two children named Katara and Sokka were out fishing. Little did they know that on this very day the wheels of destiny would be set in motion for them. Sokka and Katara were out fishing though they didn't catch much then Katara tried to catch fish using her waterbending.

"Hey Sokka I got one" Katara exclaimed happily as she moved the fish around in the water bubble.

"The key to fishing is patience and silence. I can already smell it cooking" Sokka whispered as he held his fishing spear in the air over the shadow of a fish in the water, He raised up his spear and popped the bubble of water that Katara was bending and the fish fell back in the water and he was soaked completely.

"Ugh why is it whenever you play with magic water I get soaked" Sokka grumbled to Katara as he began to dry himself off.

"It's not magic it's waterbending and it's" Katara began only for Sokka to cut her off.

"An ancient art unique to our culture bla bla bla look I'm just saying that if you had a little more control this wouldn't have happened" Sokka spoke cutting off his sister. Katara grew angry and she stood up and looked over to her brother with an angry stare.

"You are such an immature, childish, reckless I'm embarrassed to be related to you and ever since mom died I've been doing all the work around camp while you've been off playing soldier and have you ever smelled your dirty socks well let me tell you not pleasant!" Katara yelled to Sokka but at the same time she was kicking up a huge wave of water which was slicing a nearby iceberg apart.

"Uh Katara" Sokka began only to get cut off again by his enraged sister.

"No!That's it I'm done helping you!" Katara began again then Sokka interjected fearfully.

"Katara please settle down" Sokka exclaimed worriedly as the waves she pulled up grew even larger.

"From Now On you're on your own!" Katara shouted as the giant wave she bent sliced right threw the iceberg and sent a wave their way sending the ice flow they were on across the almost frozen water.

"Did I do that?" Katara asked Sokka who look to her with a blunt expression on her face.

"Yes congratulations" Sokka answered sarcastically. Then they noticed something with a bright blue glow emerging from the water. They took a step back as a giant glowing iceberg emerged from the water. Katara and Sokka looked inside and noticed someone inside with glowing eyes and arrows.

"He's alive! We have to help", Katara exclaimed as she ran up to the iceberg that had a frozen person inside.

We now head over to NYC specifically the sewers where the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles live. They were watching as Leatherhead their alligator friend and Donatello the brainy one were finishing their latest project.

"Come dudes is it ready yet we're dying to know what it is please tell us", Michelangelo exclaimed as the two put the finishing touches on the device.

"It's finished now we can send things around the world in a matter of minutes not only that but when also send things to different dimensions or even universes. What do you say my friend shall we test it out" Leatherhead spoke to Donatello as the two put the finishing touches on the machine.

"Well here goes nothing" Donatello began just as they were interrupted by shredder and his henchmen Bebop, Rocksteady, and Tiger Claw. Leatherhead protected Irma, Casey, and April from them just then Donatello flipped the switch on the machine.

"Katara get back we don't know what that thing is!" Sokka exclaimed to Katara as he ran up to her. She took his fishing spear and began smashing the iceberg with all her might and slowly it began to crack.

"Say your prayers toitles cause we's gonna trash ya ain't dat right Rocksteady"Bebop exclaimed to his partner as they charged into the battlefield. Tiger Claw thrust a downward slash toward Splinter but then the machine began to spark and glow a bright cerulean.

"Hey don is that suppose to happen" Raphael asked his brother who took a few steps back toward the fighting group just then Usagi and Gennosuke showed up and they joined the scuffle as well. Leatherhead ran over to the machine and turned to Donatello he knew that it was malfunctioning.

"Everyone get back the machine is out of control before we all get blasted to smithereens"Leatherhead exclaimed with terror in his eyes which they all could see. Everyone tried to run away but it was too late they were all enveloped in the bright cerulean light that shot up into the sky.

Katara hit the iceberg one more time and it broke send a bright beam of blue light up into the sky. Just then they noticed a flash of cerulean light and wonder what the heck it was. Katara approached the iceberg and a young twelve year old Air Nomad came tumbling down. She caught him in her arms and waited for him to wake up and when he did he looked right into her eyes.

Meanwhile Prince Zuko of the fire nation was looking toward the bright beam of light and knew that it had to be the avatar. At last he would be able to restore his honor and return home after being banished for three years.

"Uncle that light came from an incredibly powerful source it's gotta be him", Zuko told his uncle who was drinking some jasmine tea leisurely.

"It was probably the southern lights I've seen that iceberg before Prince Zuko we've been sailing around in circles. Why not sit enjoy a cup of soothing jasmine tea and relax for a little while", Iroh spoke to his nephew who only seemed focused on capturing the avatar.

He was about to say something when two guards came up and they were holding what they called a stowaway by his arms. Zuko turned around and noticed the eye patch he wore over his right eye. He inspected him all over and noticed that it looked like his tail was cut off by something, not to mention a cybernetic left arm. Zuko wondered if maybe this person knew of the pain that he went through as well.

"Let him go and return to your posts I want to have a word with our prisoner on my own", Zuko told the guards as they dropped the prisoner on his knees before the prince. He turned to face this person and then he realized that this person was not a person but a tiger.

"Identify yourself or be cast overboard by order of the crowned prince of the Fire Nation" Zuko announced to his tiger captive who was looking around dazed and confused from the blast of light.

"Where are my manors allow me to introduce myself I am Tiger Claw bounty hunter and right hand mammal of the Shredder second in command of the Foot Clan. I've been through so much these last few years and I noticed you too have scars from the past. We all carry scars but we can learn from them and become stronger and wiser individuals in the future. Also where am I last I recall I was facing the ninja turtles in their lair in the sewers of NYC", Tiger Claw explained to Zuko who helped him up and placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

After explaining everything to Tiger Claw, Zuko motioned him toward his Uncle former Fire Nation General Iroh who lead the famous siege of Ba Sing Se the Earth Kingdom's capital city. Iroh smiled at Tiger Claw and motioned for him to sit down and have a cup of tea to soothe his body and mind. Tiger Claw accepted and the two sat down together at the small table and began to chat over the hot soothing tea.

Meanwhile the four turtles woke up and found themselves in a complete wasteland of ice and snow. They had no idea where they were at all but they noticed that all of their friends were gone. Donatello realized that they must have been separated when they were teleported to this different universe. Just then Leonardo heard voices in the distance and they followed them to two teenagers wearing weird outfits and a bald kid wearing a different outfit all together.

"Come closer I need to ask you something", the young Air Nomad whispered to Katara weakly. She leaned in to hear what he had to say.

"Will you go penguin sledding with me," he exclaimed with excitement in his voice. She was taken aback by him at first but then she warmed up to him and had a feeling that he was someone special.

"Uh sure my names Katara and this is my brother Sokka what's your name" Katara asked the young air nomad with a sincere tone in her voice.

"I'm A-A-Achoo!" the young air nomad began only to be cut off by a sneeze and then he flew straight up into the air and landed back on his feet.

"I'm Aang", Aang told them cheerfully as they stood their amazed at the way his sneeze shot him up into the air at least a good fifteen feet.

"You just sneezed and flew fifteen feet into the air,'' Katara exclaimed surprisingly.

"Really it felt higher than that,"Aang said replying to Katara's statement. Just then the trio noticed the four turtles coming toward them and they prepared to fight them well at least Sokka did.

"Yo chill out dude we're good guys like you. Only difference is that we're turtles and well I guess we should explain ourselves" Mikey told them as they lowered their weapons and the other turtles came up to them.

"I'm Leonardo and these are my brothers Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo but we just call him Mikey for short tell us where we are and about this strange place we were transported here when one of my brother's experiments failed but we mean you no harm," Leo explained to the trio who were amazed and shocked by what they were hearing. Katara explained everything to them and they understood that this was a completely different universe. She told them next about bending which was the ability to control one of the four elements Earth, Fire, Water, and Air she also told them that non benders also existed. She motioned to Sokka and told them that he was one of those non benders.

The turles explained everything about their world to them Shredder, the foot clan, Bebop, Rocksteady, Tiger Claw, Leatherhead, Usagi, Gennosuke aka Gen, Casey Jones, April O Neil, Irma Langstein, and their father master Splinter. Don told them that he and Leatherhead were both working on the device when it malfunctioned and how that they were seperated from all of their friends.

Across the sea Shredder, Rocksteady and Bebop woke up in the Fire Lord's throne room wondering where the heck they were and what happened to the turtles. Shredder introduced himself to FireLord Ozai and he also introduced them to his two bumbling henchmen Bebop the warthog, and Rocksteady the rhinoceros. Ozai told him about the hundred year war and how he wanted to conquer the entire world by summer's end using the power of Sozin's comet to wipeout other nations permanently. A sinister smile was plastered on Shredder's face and Bebop was excited as well but Rocksteady was shocked.

He could not believe what he was hearing one hundred years of pain and suffering no one deserved that fate not even the turtles. Rocksteady took off running out of the throne room as huge raindrop sized tears filled his eyes. He almost made it out but he was caught by the palace guards and carried back to the throne room in chains. He struggled to break free from his restraints but then he felt a huge sneeze coming on.

"A-A-Achoo!" Rocksteady sneezed and sent the guards flying through the air and they landed at Ozai's feet.

"Well well well it seems as though we have an airbender among us I've got plans for you big plans indeed", Ozai spoke with pure evil in his voice. Rocksteady knew that he was in for something big and that somehow he needed to help those who were suffering. He placed a hand on his chester and felt his heart beating a mile a minute.

Aang, Sokka, Katara and the four turtles made their way back to the southern water tribe village. Aang and the turtles noticed that everyone was staring at them when they entered the village.

"Why are they all staring at us", Leonardo asked the elder woman who came up to them.

"Well no one has seen creatures like you around here until my grandson, and granddaughter found all four of you and as for the air bender no one has seen one in a hundred years we thought they were all extinct until they brought you hear my friend" Gran Gran explained to the five of them and katara came up and introduced them all to everyone in the village.

"Aang, turtles this is the entire village. Entire village Aang and turtles", Katara spoke introducing both groups to one another as silence filled the area. Then laughter and chatter began between the four turtles, Aang, and the villagers as everyone greeted each other and the turtles told them their story.

The next day, Aang, and Katara went penguin sledding and the four turtles went off looking for any signs of their missing friends. They called out their names and there were no replies at all Raphael was getting frustrated, and Mikey was getting bored that is until they came across and abandoned ship encased completely in ice. Just as they were about to walk over toward it Aang, and Katara approached them and Aang also grew curious about the abandoned ship trapped in the ice.

"What is it?" Aang and the turtles asked Katara as they gazed at the ship staring them in the face.

"It's a fire navy ship and a very bad memory for my people it's haunted our tribe since gran gran was a little girl,'' Katara explained to them as they began walking towards it with curiosity.

"Hey guys get back were not allowed on that ship", Katara warned her friends but it was too late they were already on board. They began inspecting all of the different tools and mechanisms aboard the ship.

"Hold on backup I have friends everywhere even in the Fire Nation there was never any war", Aang replied with surprise in his voice as he looked all around the ship. Katara realized what had happened to him and she turned to Aang with shock in her eyes.

"Hey Aang how long were you in that iceberg?" Katara asked trying to see if her suspicions were correct.

"A few days maybe," Aang answered as more shock began to fill his body at that very moment.

"I think it was more like a hundred years", Katara replied to him and a huge shocked look was now plastered on his face. He stepped backwards and thought things over for a minute before turning back to Katara.

"Do I look like a hundred and twelve year old man to you," Aang responded to Katara who gave him a serious expression.

"Think about it, the war is a century old and you don't know about it because you were in there that whole time" she spoke to him as a shock of realization hit him.

"A hundred years" Aang whispered in shock as Katara comforted him and then the turtles asked her to fill them in about the hundred year war and once they learned everything they wanted to do whatever it took to defeat the firelord and save this world as well as reunite with all of their lost friends. Just as they were about to exit the ship Mikey tripped a trap and the ship began to shake and a huge flare flew up into the sky.

"So what was it you said about boobytraps dudedette", Mikey asked Katara as the huge flare shot up into the sky.

Back at the firelord's palace, Ozai and Shredder had come up with a perfect plan to conquer the world. They would send Rocksteady to travel the world and master the four elements and make him claim that he was the avatar and then once he mastered the four elements, they would use his new found power to make the entire world bow at their feet and they decided that the foot clan and the fire nation would work as one. Now their plan would begin Shredder sent Bebop along with Rocksteady as the avatar's fake messenger telling everyone that the avatar was back and that he was traveling to master the four elements.

Rocksteady didn't want to go through with the plan but he had no choice and he and Bebop took a small sailboat and sailed off for the Northern Water tribe but first Bebop wanted to stop and visit the south pole. The same place were Aang the real avatar was and Zuko who along with Tiger Claw were planning to capture the avatar.

Tiger Claw and Zuko looked out towards the flare and spotted the Southern Water Tribe. They knew he was alive and where he was hiding out as well, and Tiger Claw spotted the four turtles as well.

"Finally" they both spoke approaching the Southern Water Tribe.

**To Be Continued **


	2. The Avatar returns

**_Previously on Avatar- Katara and Sokka met Aang, the turtles were sent to the southern water tribe, their friends whereabouts are still unknown, Zuko and Tiger Claw met and have begun a strong friendship, Shredder and Ozai have joined the fire forces and the foot soldiers together, Rocksteady discovers he now has airbending powers, the turtles met up with Sokka Katara and Aang, and told them their story, the turtles learn about the hundred year war and want to help end it as well as find their lost friends. Finally Ozai and Shredder plan to have Rocksteady pose as the avatar and master all four elements so they can use his power to conquer the world but Rocksteady is secretly against this plan, Now back to the action!_**

Zuko, Tiger Claw, Rocksteady, and Bebop have all closed in on the southern water tribe. Aang, Katara, and the four turtles returned to the village and were greeted by several angry stares. Sokka came up to them and knew that this airbender and the four turtles couldn't be trusted,

"you, you signaled the fire nation with that flare I knew you five couldn't be trusted," Sokka spoke as angered filled his body. they tried to explain what happened to them and Mikey came up to Sokka and he glared at him intensily,

"dude relax you see we wanted to see the ship and well there was this booby-trap and well we boobied right into it sorta speak," Michelangelo told Sokka trying to calm him down.

Just then they noticed a huge fire nation ship coming towards them. Sokka sent the turtles and Aang away telling them that they were banished from the village and not to return ever. Katara was upset with Sokka and went out to find them before they all froze to death. She spotted two figures in the distance and ran up to them thinking it was possibly Aang or one of the four turtles, but she was wrong instead she came face to face with a mutant rhino and warthog. Bebop and Rocksteady inspected Katara and then Rocksteady took one look into her eyes and he immediately fell in love with her. Bebop turned to Rocksteady and wondered who she was and where she came from. Bebop got an Idea he thought maybe she was from the southern water tribe and he knew that she could teach him waterbending if she even was a waterbender in the first place.

"you from da southern watta tribe babe cause if ya are den I want ya ta meet da avatar yep dats right da avatar live an in da flesh. he was wonderin' if ya would maybe outta teach 'im how ta wattabend cause he needs ta master da four elements by da way names Bebop", Bebop explained to Katara who was having trouble understanding his city accent. She turned to Rocksteady and he began to blush bright red at her before turning away to face an ice pillar behind him. Katara turned to Rocksteady and asked if everything was alright. he smiled nervously at her and then Bebop grabbed her by the arm and held her against him wanting answers, but Rocksteady told him to let her go and his friend released her and she fell against the rhino's chest. Rocksteady began to blush more and more. just then the four turtles ran up to Katara and noticed Bebop and Rocksteady and they prepared to attack them with their weapons.

"hey you leave her alone or we'll make you back off now are you gonna fight or run away like little girls,"Raphael taunted them as he pulled out both of his tsais and prepared to attack them. Just then Katara ran up and protected them from the turtles she told them that his rhino was the avatar and that he came to find a waterbending teacher so he could master the four elements.

"yeah right! Katara don't listen to a word they say. they're trying to mess with you but one thing these guys are is bad and you shouldn't believe a word they say not a single one now step aside and let us defeat them before the get away," Donatello explained to Katara she stepped out of the way and glared at Bebop and Rocksteady he hung his head low and knew she would never love him not in a million years. Donatello pulled out his bostaff and prepared to attack them but Bebop dodged and launched a powerful firebending blast at them. The four turtles were shocked where in the world would this dunce learn the ability of firebending and so powerfully too.

"ey toitles you suprised or what dat Ozai guy gave me firebendin' lessons an now I gotta all sorts a new tricks ta trash ya once and for all. come on pal show 'em what you can do too so we can trash em together," Bebop exclaimed to the turtles and he motioned for Rocksteady to show them his airbending abilities but he just took off running with tears rolling down his face but before he took off he turned to Katara and winked at her before his smiled turned into a frown and huge raindrop tears came pouring out of them as he took off running from the battle scene. Bebop noticed and blast one last firebending blast at them before taking off after Rocksteady the turtles were frustrated that they got away yet again but they knew that if those two nitwits were here than it meant that Shredder was here as well and if he and Ozai had joined forces the world was in big trouble.

Aang arrived at the scene and asked if everyone was okay and they said yes but Katara couldn't get Rocksteady out of her mind for some reason. on the nearby ice ridge Rocksteady and Bebop were watching the six of them head back toward the village to protect them from harm. Rocksteady took off after them and Bebop was close behind and they arrived back at the village. The ships hatch opened and out came fire nation soldiers accompanied by Zuko and Tiger Claw. The Turtles were surprised to see Tiger Claw with Zuko and not Shredder but he had his reasons and he noticed them as well they exchanged looks with him and he turned to Zuko and motioned him to speak.

"where are you hiding him", Zuko began and then he grabbed gran gran and faced her toward them. "he'd be about this age master of the four elements", Zuko finished as he tossed gran gran back toward the villagers and she was caught by Katara and she hugged her. Aang appeared and confronted Zuko once and for all he turned to the fire nation prince and mustered up all the courage in his body.

"are you looking for me," Aang announced as the villagers gasped in shock especially Katara who realized then that Rocksteady and Bebop were lying but still she couldn't get mad at Rocksteady for some reason, she could only feel anger toward Bebop. Katara knew that Rocksteady was special somehow and she wanted to figure out how and why. the turtles were equally shocked and confused because Aang was the avatar but also they had no idea what the avatar actually was so they waited for the right time to ask about the avatar.

"if I go with you do you promise to leave the rest of this village alone", Aang replied to Zuko who nodded his head in agreement and Tiger Claw wanted the turtles as well or other wise no deal. Raphael wanted to fight back against them but Leonardo blocked him.

"hey come on let me at them I can knock out princy and kitty cat in one blow", Raphael spoke as his anger increased but Leonarod knew that the village would be attacked and he turned to Raphael and spoke "listen Raph if we try to fight those guys they'll destroy this place we have to go with them for now but we'll find away out and then we can kick their butts especially Tiger Claw's striped tush but for now we must surrender", Leonardo explained to Raphael who wanted to fight so badly but he knew that Leo was right.

"okay you win we surrender", Raphael said as the four turtles dropped their weapons on the metal ship and then Tiger Claw scouped them up and gave them to a soldier and asked him to take them down to the storage hold. "here take this to my quarters", Zuko told Iroh who hand Aang's staff to a guard asking "mind taking this to his quarters for me". Katara and Sokka watched as their five new friends were taken away by Zuko and Tiger Claw. Katara knew that they had to go after them and save them but Sokka was having his doubts until he decided to get one of the water tribe canoes ready to go. Gran Gran came up to them and she knew that they had to go and she turned to both of them smiling.

"I know you have to go Aang is the Avatar he's the world's last hope now your destinies are intertwined with his," Gran Gran told them as they prepared to leave but Katara grew worried she knew that they would never catch up to them. "that's great but how are we suppose to catch up to a huge war ship in this tiny little canoe", she replied with worry in her voice. Just then they heard a deep growling sound it was Appa Aang's flying bison. they were excited and ready themselves to fly after Aang but the bison wouldn't move at all.

In the ship Aang and the turtles were in chains and Aang had a plan to get them out he turned to the guards and said "so I bet neither of you has seen an airbending move in person well check this out." Aang sent a huge blast of air around him and sent both of the soldiers flying and into the other ones that were by the turtles flying as well and then all five of them were able to brake free from the shackles and Aang went to find his staff and the turtles went to find their weapons as well. once they found all of their weapons they fought their way to the front of the ship facing Zuko and Tiger Claw. The five of them faught hard and the turtles knocked Tiger Claw out completely Zuko went to comfort his friend and he woke up but told Zuko that the battle was best saved for another day but then he grabbed Aang and threw him overboard the turtles gasped. Iroh shook his head in disgust and went over to Tiger Claw to tend to the tiger's wounds. they thought that Aang was done for then they saw Sokka and Katara flying in on Appa they knew that they were saved but wondered if Aang was alright.

All of a sudden a huge spout of water rose up from the sea and they saw Aang controlling it but his eyes were glowing white as were his tattoos. they wondered what was going on the Aang began bending the water and attacking the soliders sending most of the overboard and freezing the others then the ship crashed into a glacier and the glow in his eyes stopped and the light faded as Aang landed on Appa in Katara's arms. Rocksteady saw this with his binoculars and he grew very angry and his amber eyes filled with jealousy. Once Aang and the turtles were safe on the bison's back they took off for the north pole and bebop and Rocksteady followed close behind on their ship. Rocksteady was determined to see Katara again and Bebop wanted to clobber all of them. Zuko yelled in anger sending blasts of fire everywhere. Until Tiger Claw placed a hand on his best friends shoulder and Zuko calmed down.

"free us from the ice so we can keep moving,"Zuko announced to the remaining soliders who were thawing out the frozen ones. Zuko looked and spoke "as soon as your done with that". The seven friends began their journey together to help Aang master the elements and the turtles find their friends and father. the six others looked to Aang and Katara asked "why didn't you tell us you were the avatar?" he looked to them all an answered "because I never wanted to be." Mikey smiled and told him not to worry and that fate had brought them together and together they would stay.

"Next Stop the Southern Air Temple come on Appa on the double," Aang exclaimed excitedly looking forward to returning home and seeing his family and friends from the air temple but little does he know that FireLord Sozin had wiped out all of the Air Nomads.

**To Be Continued**

**and so the group of seven set out on their epic journey to save the world first stop the Southern Air Temple Aang's home. but little do they know that someone is waiting for them their one of the turtles close friends and yet not who Aang wanted to see how will he react when he finds out the truth about the Air Nomads and who is the friend of the turtles waiting for them there all those answers in the next chapter.**


	3. The Southern Air Temple

_**Previously on Avatar- Sokka, Katara, and the turtles have found out that Aang is the avatar and Katara had a run in with Bebop and Rocksteady. She had found out that Bebop was a fire bender, but now she felt that Rocksteady was someone special and that maybe just maybe he has some sort of hidden ability. The Turtles discovered that Tiger Claw and Zuko were working together and that Shredder and Ozai planned to take over the world together uniting the foot clan and the fire nation armies as one. Now the group of seven begin their quest to save the world as they travel toward the Northern Water Tribe but first they decide to take a stop at Aang's home the Southern Air temple. What awaits them there and will they be able to tell Aang the horrible truth about what happened to his people also do the turtles have a chance of reuniting with one of their friends, Find out now.**_

The group of seven friends arrived at the southern air temple and have set up camp for the night. Aang was excited to show everyone around the place where he grew up and became a master airbender. The sun began to rise over the temple and Aang was excited to get going and show all of his new friends around his home but Sokka and Raphael were still sleeping so he decided to try and wake them up.

"come on Sokka, Raphael wake up air temple time", Aang exclaimed excitedly as he tried to wake his friends up. "listen sleep now temple later okay", Sokka and Raphael told Aang tiredly but then Aang came up with a sneaky way to wake them up. "Sokka, Raphael wake up there are two poisonous prickle snakes in both of your sleeping bags", Aang spoke pretending to be alarmed as he ran two sticks up their sleeping bags. Both of them woke up startled and fell on their stomachs and groaned loudly before preparing to head out and see the air temple.

Meanwhile Bebop and Rocksteady also arrived at the southern air temple and took in its splendor. Rocksteady gazed around and then all of a sudden a vision of the past flashed before his eyes. He saw airbenders everywhere and sky bison along with flying lemurs in the sky next his gaze focused on the elders specifically Monk Gyatso Aang's closest friend and mentor. Bebop watched as Rocksteady walked around inside of the courtyard and then he took off inside. Bebop noticed and quickly took off after his friend but couldn't see what he was able to see.

"Bebop it's beautiful and all your cares dey disappear right infront 'o your very eyes an I feel free as a birdie", Rocksteady told Bebop as he began to lift himself off of the ground and into the air with a huge smile plastered on his face. Bebop told Rocksteady to come back down to earth and he reluctantly listened before Bebop could make a plan for them Rocksteady took off and head down the east corridor toward the bison stables.

Aang was showing his friends around and the temple and he stopped when he saw Gyatso's Statue. the others came over and Leonardo wanted to know who the statue was and Aang gladly answered the question "guys I'd like you to meet Gyatso the greatest airbending teacher in the world he taught me everything I know and we also had great fun together".

_**Flashback to before Aang was in the iceberg**_

"but the true secret is in the gooey center", Gyatso explained to his student Aang who was looking out into the sky with a sad expression on his face. "there's something on your mind isn't it Aang?", he asked his student who turned his attention toward him. "this whole avatar thing maybe the monks made a mistake", Aang replied to Gyatso who gave him a comforting smile. "the only mistake they made was telling you before you turned sixteen", Gyatso said to Aang as he pulled the cakes out of the oven. "we mustn't focus on what was we must act on what is", Gyatso said as the camera pans out to show the entire Southern Air Temple of long ago with lemurs, bison, monks, and sisters. Gyatso turned to Aang and asked "are you going to help me with these cakes?" Aang nodded and the two sent the cakes flying throught the air and they landed on the other monk's heads as the lemurs flew down and ate all of the stuff off of the monk's heads. Aang and Gyatso laughed as they watched the scene unfold.

_**End Flashback**_

"you must miss him", Katara spoke to Aang as a sad expression came to his face. they followed Aang as he began to walk away and toward the air temple sanctuary but little do they know that Bebop and Rocksteady are also on their way there as well. "hey where are you going?" Katara asked Aang who turned around to them and answered "the Air Temple Sanctuary there's someone I'm finally ready to meet". so they followed him down toward the sanctuary wondering what could be inside but more importantly if Aang would accept the fact that all of the airbenders are gone but him.

"ey Rocksteady where are you takin' us anyways we've been all over da place an seen nobody around 'ere at all?"Bebop asked Rocksteady who ignored his words and moved forward toward the stables and slowly placed a hand to his ear and listened. He could hear sounds coming from inside the stable and he dropped his dufflebag and grabbed some of the fruit he had brought with him and laided it out by the entrance to lure whatever was inside out. He waited by the entrance and then the ground underneath them began to shake before a huge shadow flew from the stable and landed itself right by the fruit Rocksteady had placed out for it.

"wat da heck is dat ting it looks like some kinda flyin' monster!" Bebop exclaimed frightfully. Rocksteady walked out from behind the boulders and moved closer toward the creature slowly and carefully as to not disturb it or make it upset. Bebop ran up to him and Rocksteady shushed him before moving right in front of the giant animal. The flying animal began to growl and moved away but Rocksteady followed with a huge smile on his face. Then the creature stopped and allowed Rocksteady to touch it's head and when he did his eyes lit up and the animals eyes began to glow as well now the two were bonded together for all eternity as best friends.

"dats right it's okay I mean yous no harm. I just wanna be your pal an hope dat you would be my pal as well. Ya see pals gotta stick tagether an what do ya have here nothin' but grass, and da cold ta keep ya company. So if ya don't mind I'd like for ya ta come along wit me and be my best bud foreva and eva. well what do ya say wanna be my pal." Rocksteady asked the flying animal as he stroked it's forehead slowly and soothed it's temper. Rocksteady and Bebop waited for the animal to answer it did so by drenching Rocksteady in slobber. Bebop took a few steps back from Rocksteady but then he blew the slobber right off of himself and it landed on Bebop drenching him with slobber from head to toe , and Rocksteady couldn't help but laugh. he knew that they would be the best of friends and nothing could take that away from the two of them.

"dat's right I gotta give ya a name pal now what ta call ya? Hmm oh I got how about we call ya Hua would ya like dat pal?" Rocksteady asked his new friend and companion who answered by giving him another shower of slobber which he enjoyed. he knew that it was the perfect name and so Rocksteady found himself a new friend and companion in Hua. Bebop asked Rocksteady why he chose the name Hua if the bison was male. Rocksteady laughed hardly and told Bebop that his sky bison was female and that in Chinese Hua meant flower. to him she was the flower of the skies and she would take them anywhere they wanted to go. Bebop grabbed the stuff from the dinky sail boat and placed it on Hua's back but this made her upset and she tossed everything into the air and he caught all of it before it fell to the ground. Rocksteady calmed her down and wonder why she refused to carry their supplies bu then Hua showed them another chamber inside the temple and Rocksteady couldn't believe his eyes it was filled with Bison reigns and saddles. he ran over and grabbed a beautiful pink saddle and silver reigns for his friend and he ran back to his two pals and showed the what he had and Hua grunted happily at him and he fastened down the saddle on her back and the reigns around her horns carefully. Now she was ready to fly and Bebop threw the supplies on the saddle and climbed up her leg before she flung him into the saddle. Bebop grumbled to himself while Rocksteady took the reigns and readied for take off.

"Now let's take to da sky girl Hua yip yip." Rocksteady called as he pulled down on the reigns. Bebop held on for his life and once they were air born the view took their breath away but then something stung at his heart he pulled them left and they turned left and landed right in front of the air temple sanctuary. Bebop rolled his eyes and then something swooped down and landed right on his head. Bebop began screaming and panicking asking Rocksteady to get what every was on his head off of him. Rocksteady chuckled and told him that it was just a flying lemur and it meant no harm. The lemur flew off of Bebop's head and landed on Rocksteady's shoulder making the rhino smile happily. Rocksteady decided to keep the lemur as a pet and named it Mimi telling Bebop that once again his new friend was a female lemur. Bebop just shrugger his shoulders and wanted to leave but Rocksteady felt something pulling him toward the air temple sanctuary. The duo arrived at the door and Rocksteady was about to open it when he heard people talking and ducked behind a rock with Bebop and Mimi. His eyes widened and his heart sank Katara was here with Aang and the others and he wanted her to come with him. So he stayed behind the rock and waited for the right time to make his presence known and ask Katara to come with him.

Sokka and Mikey ran strait into the closed door and asked Aang if he had a key. Aang told them that the key was airbending and he opened the door to the sanctuatry and the group went inside followed by Bebop and Rocksteady close behind them making sure to keep hidden. Sokka and Michelangelo looked around and were disappointed that nothing was inside but statutes. They all looked around and Aang told Katara that he felt like he recognized all of the statue's and it clicked in Katara's head right away they were all past avatar's Aang's pasted lives. she went on to explain that when the avatar dies he is reincarnated into the next nation in the cycle which went Air, Water, Earth, and last Fire before cycling back to air once more. Aang stopped right in front of Avatar Roku the avatar that came before him in the cycle. Sokka saw that Aang was a fire bender in his previous life and told him that it was no wonder he didn't trust him at first. all of a sudden they heard foot steps and knew that someone was coming, Sokka thought it was a fire bender but when he took a look it was a flying lemur and an old rat in an orange kimono and the turtles recognized him instantly it was Splinter their mentor and father figure. Aang was about to grab the lemur when all of a sudden a second lemur swooped in and began flying around the other before flying back to land on Rocksteady's shoulder and they noticed that both he and Bebop were at the temple and the turtles drew their weapons out and leaped into action.

Aang noticed that the lemur was running away and took off after it followed by Sokka and Mikey as they wanted to eat it for a snack, but Aang wanted to keep him as a new pet and they took off after the lemur together. While the other's stayed in the sanctuary and fought against Bebop and Rocksteady but Rocksteady wasn't putting up much of a fight as Mimi flew around high over head trying to be safe from the battle. Rocksteady bumped into Katara and a blush formed on his face he asked her if she would run away with him to Ba Sing Se and they could start over there just the two of them. She though for a moment and then Raphael sent Rocksteady flying into the air and caught himself in the air before running down the wall and blasting Raphael away with his bending. Katara couldn't believe what she saw so Aang was no longer the last airbender and now she knew why he was special but still she felt something was off about him before Leonardo swung at him with his katana and Rocksteady moved his arms around in a circle and sent a ball of air at him which sent him flying into the far wall.

Meanwhile Aang had chased the lemur to the monk's chamber and he discovered something that made him gasp in shock "fire benders they were here. Gyatso." Aang fell to the ground in tears and Sokka and Mikey ran in and noticed that he had found the skeleton of Gyatso and they tried to get him to go with them, When all of a sudden his eyes and arrows began to glow once more. Back in the sanctuary everyone noticed the avatar statues glowing and gasped in shock but Katara knew that it had something to do with Aang she told the other's and they prepared to leave but as they prepared to leave they turned around and their eyes went wide as they saw Rocksteady's eyes glowing as tears ran down them. Rocksteady walked toward them and continued to sob and cry as he began to talk in a strange voice "It can't be all of my people wiped out by the fire nation and I ran away if I would have stayed then maybe I could have saved them all but now. Now I'm alone no I won't take this I won't!" Katara took a step forward and grabbed his hand then she began to see he what he saw Aang in the avatar state about to blow Sokka and Michelangelo off the mountain. she gasped and told everyone that they had to go and help Aang right away.


End file.
